The Return of the Rooster
by EmmWebb
Summary: Like I said. I was young and loved to murder good, innocent plot bunnies.


Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for clicking on the link! Anyways, this is my first Fruits Basket fic, so be gentle! Heh heh, just kidding… But it really is my first, so drop me a review and tell me what you think. I spent a lot of time developing this (especially the history), so if you don't understand at first, I do have it pretty much figured out. So if you read this, please review and tell me what you think. Thanks!**

Amikoya was outside, a bag of luggage in each of her hands. She stood there; still and solemn like a tree, staring at the door in front of her. She hadn't yet put down her things; a reluctance and fear of rejection had washed over her like a wave as she had seen the house. It was just as she had left it almost year before, the day after New Years… Memories came flooding back to her, and her chocolate eyes flooded with what could easily turn into tears.

A light breeze blew through her, like she was dead leaves on a tree that hadn't fallen yet. Unable to let go of the past, of what was done and was bound to happen. She was bound to fall off, be forgotten like she knew she had been… But where the old leaves once had been appeared new life, a new beginning. That's why she was here. But now, that she was standing here, listening to the laughter from the inside… She couldn't do it.

Each day for the past eleven months, Amiko had been replaying that day in her mind.

Every detail, every minute detail, she remembered. Each word, the position of each blade of grass: everything. What could possibly be the biggest regret of her life, she couldn't get over. But she knew they had.

She practiced the line a couple times in her head before she knocked. "_Shigure, I have no place to live. Shigure, I have nowhere to live… _Shigure." She sighed, whispering the name softly to herself. This was the _only_ place she could go… Or rather, the only place she wanted to go. Traveled the whole world, and Amiko hadn't found any place that even remotely made her feel the same way this place did.

"Amiko?"

The startled girl looked up, and there he was in the doorway, her fist inches from Shigure's chest. Apparently she had unconsciously knocked as she practiced, and now she sat here looking like an idiot while he looked at her… Pleasantly? God, he really did have problems. To be happy _all_ the time. She had thought he would be angry at her, and proud of himself that he had been right about her all along. But he just sat there, smiling at her.

"Shigure." She replied, the tears now rolling down the sides of her cheeks as she hugged him.

…

_"So what's up?" He rolled over, looking at her curiously with those cloud-grey eyes of his. They had become a frequent image to Amiko in the past couple months. The tall amber grass surrounded them, hiding them from the rest of the world. Their own special place. _

_"Nothing, I was just thinking…" Amiko informed him, staring at the brilliant blue sky. It was a perfect touch to the scene, like the memory was a dream that had never happened. "About Hatori, and Shigure; and Ayame." She added, turning her head to look at him. It wasn't that hard to sneak away from the New Year's celebration for a couple minutes; everyone was too busy with themselves to worry about two of the younger Sohmas slipping out for a moment._

_He chuckled as he rolled back over and fell to the ground, resting his head on his crossed arms lazily. A content smirk was sitting happily upon his face, as they laid there and let their minds wander to their craziest and wildest depths. That was why she loved being around him; she didn't have to worry about what someone might say about her fears and her past. She really could just sit there and be herself… Her true self._

…

"Ah, come on now Ami-chan… You shouldn't be crying." Shigure looked down at her, patting her cinnamon colored hair. It fell neatly down to the ends of her shoulder blades, just like it always had. Actually, she still looked just like she always did a year before; maybe a little more grown up, but Hatori had told him to expect that if they ever saw her again. The now natural amber highlights scattered through her hair, the sprinkled flecks of emerald and gold nestled in her chocolate eyes… Classic characteristics of the rooster that really paraded themselves in her. "Hatori and Ayaa's inside; you should come in and say hello."

"Sh-Shigure… I really don't think…" Amiko struggled to wipe the tears off her face as she shook her head. What a mess she had to be… She hadn't looked this bad in, well, she had never looked as bad as she did this moment. She didn't believe it would be right for her to just go prancing back into his house as if nothing had happened… Like nothing had changed. Like she hadn't just up and left her family a year before.

Shigure didn't hesitate to take the handles of both Amiko's bags and easily pull them inside. He smiled at her warmly. "Don't mind anything, Ami-chan. You're probably thirsty, right? I have fresh tea made. Actually, I had Ayaa make it for me and Tori-san, but if you don't tell anyone I'm sure he won't mind…" He turned to place the bags by the stairs as he tugged Amiko herself inside by her wrist, out of the slowly dimming light of the setting sun. "It's been so long, we'd thought you had settled in France, married some Portuguese guy or something." Shigure continued to talk her in an almost a joyous and enlivened manner, as if he was making up for all the time they had lost.

"Shigure... I'm sorry," Amiko said as she interrupted him, the eerie silence in the home making her a little nervous. It had _never_ been silent, as long as she had lived there. "I just… Shigure, I have no place to live." She confessed, hanging her head slightly as she did so. Just as she had recited before; but to have the words actually come out of her mouth was a much more difficult task than she thought it would be.

Shigure blinked. Twice. Then he was about to smile before he decided on a completely different route. "What do you want me to say? Yes, you can stay here?" He asked in what was a serious manner. Amiko's heart sank as she heard the words that she _knew_ he would say. "Because that would be my answer anyways." Shigure winked as she looked up at him angrily for playing the joke on her. It had always been funny when it was someone else… How clever was he.

"Shigure Sohma, that's not funny!" Amiko snapped as he laughed openly at her, receiving a soft slap on his arm. It felt great to be back… So maybe coming back here wasn't a mistake; so far.

Shigure snickered at her softly. "You lived here for seven years, Amiko. I would think you'd know me by now." And she did. Or at least Amiko thought so. Shigure was the kind of person that was unpredictable, yet the same every time. It was as if he was putting on a front to hide his true self, like he was so much smarter, and _better_, than everyone else. But maybe Amiko was just over-analyzing everything, like she did sometimes. Her imagination had always gotten the best of her…

A familiar voice rang through the rooms, a musical tune that Amiko had come to adore. Ayame's long silver hair twirled around him loosely as he turned the corner speedily, stopping feet away from the two. "Is that my Ami-chan?" He asked melodically, his eyes widening as he realized his words were true. He stumbled as he was hurriedly making his way towards the two, landing on Shigure and almost knocking the three of them over. This, however, didn't stop him from bouncing back to his full height and throwing his arms without warning around Amiko.

Amiko's greeting was muffled by a blanket of silver hair that was now forcefully covering her face. "I never thought I'd ever see you again!" Ayame exclaimed excitedly, grinning at her broadly while he held her by the shoulders to examine her. "You don't look different at _all_! Which, by the way, means you need some new clothes." He snapped as if it was to signal his 'light bulb' going on. "I know! We can go shopping tomorrow for some new clothes for you." Ayame clasped his hands together happily, as if it was a genius plan that was almost impossible to think of. "You know _I_ have the best sense of fashion."

Amiko glanced at her two bags of belongings, knowing that they were a measly amount compared to what she had before. She didn't know _how_ she survived on such few clothes… They were enough to cloth an average man for maybe half a year; but probably only enough to keep Amiko happy for a few weeks. As appealing as the thought of a trip was with her old friend, she had to shake her head in denial. "Sorry Chijin, but I think I'll need some time to settle in." She nodded her head slightly in respect and to show that she actually was sorry; using her long-habited nickname for him, meaning 'my friend'. She could hear Shigure snort in what could have been laughter, but managed to pull it off as a barely violent sneeze. "I'm sure that after staying here a few days I'll be ready to get out soon… How does Friday sound?" All the plan-making that was already happening made her feel a little overwhelmed, but Amiko always liked to be informed; and maybe a little too much. But it was only Tuesday, and she was sure she would probably have nothing to do three days from then.

Ayame's hands once again flew together anxiously, "That's terrific! Don't forget now." He quickly flipped a lock of her hair behind her shoulder, as he turned on one heel and began to head back to the dining area just as briskly. "Ami-chan, don't just stand there! Come in and have some tea; Tori-san would be delighted to see you!" He called brightly over his shoulder as Shigure gently muttered to her.

"Delighted… He's not delighted much anymore, so don't be disappointed Ami-chan, ok?" Shigure informed her quietly, both of them walking unhurriedly in Ayame's path. Short spurts of conversation spread throughout the day were one very common aspect of Shigure and Amiko's relationship.

A delicate eyebrow rose. "Delighted? When was he delighted often?" Amiko asked, a clever smile crossing her lips. Shigure looked at her approvingly, clearly amused with her correct statement. No one knew Hatori better than the Mabudachi Trio; and Amiko.

"Yes, yes… But less so now more than ever." Shigure's expression was one of satisfaction. Amiko still couldn't believe that he was alright with her living there once more; although she hadn't really done anything while she was there to make him not want her to. Maybe aggravate Kyo every chance she could get, but that was all.

Ayame's enthused voice rang loudly once more. "Tori-kun, you have to _stop_ reading! Something amazing has happened!" He commanded, obviously just reaching the dining room. Amiko and Shigure fell right in line behind him, as Hatori finished the page and looked up from his book.

"What 'amazing' could possibly…" Hatori's eyes fell onto Amiko, as every thought in his mind seemed to come to a complete halt for a moment, like a car suddenly crashing through a wall. "Amiko?"

…

_Amiko could tell that he wanted to sigh, but Hatori seemed to be held together. Calm, supportive… Just like he had always been for her. A hand ran through his lengthening midnight hair as he nodded. "So you're leaving?" He asked as he looked up from his desk so their eyes could meet. She nodded, almost shamefully. _

_"I-I'm going to see the world, Hatori." She confessed, quickly looking down at her hands, which were gently wringing each other. Hatori eyed her worriedly; it wasn't like her to act so withdrawn… And especially guilty about something unknown._

_The answer that came to him was about as unmistakable as you could make it. "You're not going to try and find him, are you?" He questioned, and the glance that she briefly cast him caused an even bigger feeling of doubt to form deep in his chest. He didn't want her to do this to herself again… Not after she had come so far. "Mi-chan, this probably isn't a very good idea." He began, instantly noticing the drop in her already suspicious manner. "Yesterday was New Years, and everything is going to be crowded… Besides, trips take weeks to plan." He tried to reason with her, only receiving a guilty shake of her head._

_"Hatori… I just want to see the world, have experience." Amiko paused for a moment, as if it would damage her chances if she continued. "And find myself. That's all I want." She assured him, and Hatori finally let out a sigh. Not frustrated or annoyed as Amiko expected, but defeated. If what she said was true, he couldn't deny her that possibility. And Hatori sadly thought she knew that. _

_"If you must, then by all means go." The relieved look on Amiko's face made Hatori feel sick. She had to have something more planned to this… Trip. If not, it wouldn't be so hard for her to come tell him this. Her true intentions, however, were taking all her thoughts and causing her to retreat from Hatori. She didn't lie very well. "But please, just… Be careful, ok? I don't want you getting hurt." The hardest part of all this was the fact that whatever he said probably wasn't even fazing her. _

_Amiko nodded and stood. "I'll be fine Nii-san... But do me a favor and don't tell Ayaa and Shigure, ok? I'm leaving them a note, and I don't want them to worry." She explained; standing and walking towards the door. "They wouldn't understand." _

…

That had been the last time Hatori saw her. Now she stood here in front of him, as real as Ayame and Shigure beside her, he couldn't conceal his look of surprise. She was real, unlike the nightmares that he had of her gruesome death or violent husband. Not that he had them often… It's just that once he did, his mind would be locked on the subject and he would worry about her for quite some time. After spending most of his time with her everyday for almost eleven years, and suddenly having no contact; it was just hard on his imagination.

"Nii-san." Amiko responded faintly, and there was a peaceful silence for a moment as time seemed to freeze in place. Hatori's gaze trailed down to his book, which he closed as he rose and made his way around the table. He gave her a gentle hug and sighed, as if all the weight and lost sleep over the last year was now lost. Amiko gave hugs to Ayame every time she saw him (and then some), but a hug from Hatori was only acquired on special and rare occasions.

"It's good to see you again." Hatori said in a quiet and relieved manner, pulling away and smiling weakly at her. Amiko nodded in agreement, and could feel tears rushing back to her eyes. Fortunately, Ayame didn't notice and wasted no time ushering her to the table.

"Well, now that we're all re-acquainted, I believe it's time to spend some time catching up." Within moments, and before Shigure or Hatori could resume their places at the table, he had poured her a cup of tea and was sipping out of his own. Amiko couldn't help but giggle to herself as she blew the steam away from her drink. It was great to finally be home again… And to face whatever wild chaos was sure to happen to her in the future.


End file.
